Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale
by Eulene
Summary: Here in lies the story of the first girl to ever venture into the Universe of the Four Gods to become the Genbu no Miko and bring the myth of the priestess to life, becoming an eternal living legend...
1. The Beginning of the Legend

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 1 – The Beginning ofthe Legend

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Along side with the world we live in, there exists another. Few knew of its existence and even fewer knew the entrance to it… Perhaps even none at all, for who would expect the portal linking the both worlds together to be hidden in a book entitled "Shijin Tenchisho"?

This secret world, which lay in the book, was called by some living in our world – The Universe of the Four Gods, for the simple reason that in this alternate universe, there were four major kingdoms, each protected by their own respective patron gods whom they served and prayed to. The guardian of the cold Northern Hokkan was the Brown Tortoise, otherwise known as Genbu while that of Southern Konan was the Red Phoenix, Suzaku. Sairou, which laid in the west, worshipped the white western tiger god Byakko and Kutou worshipped the blue dragon god, Seiryuu of the East.

Among the people of the different empires, there existed a myth or perhaps, merely folklore – should the country fall into dire straits, a girl from an alternate dimension would enter their world and gather the seven warriors of the constellations to summon the patron god. This girl would be no ordinary girl – she would be the priestess. With the successful summoning of the guardian god of the country, she would then be granted three wishes…

Many dismissed this as a story spun to enthrall little children or a creative piece of work thought up by some person who desired to add more to the archive of fables that already existed. Others saw it as a sign of dark days ahead and few believed.

Two long centuries ago, before Miaka Yuuki, the Suzaku no Miko and Yui Hongo, the Seiryuu no Miko entered the book, was the time of their predecessor – Takiko Okuda who would soon be called upon the service of Genbu to become the Genbu no Miko – the very first girl who would change the mindsets of the people, the one who would bring the myth to life…

She had fought bravely and hard with great determination to overcome the obstacles that lay in her path while gathering the seven seishi warriors before summoning Genbu. And when she finally accomplished her task, and had her wishes made, she was cruelly devoured and destroyed by the god whom she served, or so some say…

Nonetheless, a living legend she became, eternal in the hearts of those she touched an everlasting memory never to be buried by the thick layers of snow, which blanketed the frosty land of Hokkan…

And as the first page of the Shijin Tenchisho was turned, her legend, her story, began to unfold…

* * *

1923 Morioka, Japan

"Stop!"

Silence fell over the room as students halted in mid actions and assembled dutifully before the teacher, leaving only ragged breaths to be heard in the hushed atmosphere.

"You've all done well today in sparring. I would like to especially commend Takiko on her improvement over the weeks despite being a new student in our school," the instructor of their spear combat class began before droning on and on. And when she was finally done, she dismissed the class and left the room.

Chatter immediately began with the teacher's departure as the students packed their belongings. In the middle of the room, a girl accidentally knocked into another before she was pushed down to the floor roughly by the one whom she had unwittingly collided into.

"Haven't you got eyes? Watch where you are going in future! Now if you'll just pick up all of my stuff which you've knocked over, I'll consider forgiving you," the girl smiled sweetly and the timid petite girl who had bumped into her.

With furious apologies, she picked up the stuff hastily before a shadow fell over her.

"Quit bullying her Keiko Satochi," a voice sounded overhead as another girl entered the scene.

Arching an eyebrow at the newcomer, the one who was called Keiko Satochi replied, "I fail to see how this is of your business Takiko Okuda. Unless you want no more trouble coming your way then it should, back off… teacher's pet…"

The timid victim tugged at sleeve of the girl who was trying to stand up for her and said, "Please Takiko… It's all right… You're new here… You don't understand… I'm fine…"

Disgusted by how everyone was submitting to the girl whose father was the principal of the school and possibly one of the richest men in that village, Takiko turned, gathered her belongings and began to walk out.

From behind her, came a sickly voice of a girl who no doubt was one of the cronies of Keiko Satochi, "Who does she think she is anyway? Some kind of a defender of justice?"

Screams erupted as a spear landed an inch before that girl who laid on the ground whimpering as she eyed the shiny metal tip that was embedded in the wooden floor before her. Takiko turned back and pulled it out of the floor and smiled at them, "Good bye."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

Back in the cramped compounds of her home, Takiko spun the spear in her hands as she went through her usual practices with a little more force than usual, albeit to vent her anger and frustration. Her practice was however interrupted by the shrill voice of her neighbor, which announced the arrival of her father.

"Einosuke! You've been away for so long! It's been months! How can you be so irresponsible to leave Takiko here while you travel to distant places? Can you answer to your conscience? Have you forgotten about your promise made to Kaede?" on and on their neighbor nagged, her seemingly flawless skill which she had honed over the years of her life.

Taking in a deep breath, Takiko ran to the front door.

"Dad!" she called out with a smile on her face.

"Takiko," her father acknowledged. The first word he had spoken since he stepped into the house. With a tired smile, he slumped into a chair and gently stopped the endless flow of his neighbor's words, "Thank you."

* * *

Deep into the night, a conversation took place in low voices in the living room.

"Iva, thank you for having taken care of Takiko while I was away. This sum of money is for you."

She protested, "We are neighbors after all… I know it's hard on you to raise Takiko single-handedly… but you must not forget your promise to Kaede."

At this, Einosuke Okuda interrupted her, "I've not forgotten my promise to her. I will take care of Takiko. I… It's just that… it's so difficult… Every time I look at Takiko, I am reminded of her mother… The resemblance… it is too similar to bear…"

His voice cracked as he paused to recover his composure. "We are neighbors after all as you said. Please accept the money. Take it as compensation for the expenses over these months."

"All right then. But Einosuke, I will be moving from Morioka to Tokyo next week… My family… We'll try to return to visit once we're settled. In the meantime, please take care of your family and not leave Takiko alone again like you did soon after Kaede's demise…"

"I was away to fulfill my promise made to her… It's a book… Kaede always wanted to know the stories and legends of Ancient China… She said she always hoped to see a book written by me, with the words 'dedicated to Kaede Okuda' on the first page…"

With a sad smile, he finished his explanation; "I guess I've fulfilled one promise already. I will fulfill the other now… Thank you once again for the help you've given over the past few months Iva…"

The door swung shut quietly, forming an unintentional barrier between the young girl who retreated back to her bed with tears streaming down her face, and the older man who was feeling the exact same heart wrenching pain…

* * *

Night receded as Day resumed her hold over the sky. Perhaps the ever-ongoing cycle of day and night is a sign to move on….

"Daddy how was your trip to China?"

Slightly startled by the sudden question, the very first of their conversation that day, Einosuke returned a tired smile. "It was… fruitful…"

Expecting her father to say more and perhaps elaborate more on his journey, Takiko found herself disappointed by the long silence that stretched out after that.

_Things never used to be like that…. We used to have so much to say to each other… But with Mum's passing, has everything changed now? Don't give me that tired smile anymore, don't look at me and quickly avert your eyes as if it hurts so much to look at me… Is my existence a burden to you? A promise you have to fulfill? _

_All I want is a family…_

_Mum is gone now… You are my only kin left, Daddy…_

_All I want is acceptance…_

_Am I really such a burden in the eyes of all?_

"If you need me I'll be in my room completing my book and calling up the publishers." With a slight incline of his head, Einosuke Okuda left.

* * *

It was late in the night. The petite girl walked soundlessly along the corridor towards her room. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with stray strands falling across her face. Eyes of a warm hazel were dark in the unlit corridor. Her hand closed in on the knob of her father's room hesitantly before turning it, opening the door in one quick decisive move.

There in the dim light provided by the flickering light, was her father sprawled across the desk. Before him, were several papers arranged messily across the entire length of the desktop, a phone with its receiver improperly placed and a book.

Placing the coat across her father's broad shoulders, she picked up the book gently as she studied the words written across.

"The Universe of the Four Gods," her voice came out as a trembling whisper as she read the title aloud unintentionally.

Flipping open the book, the words, "Dedicated to Kaede Okuda" struck such a chord in her that the tears blurred her vision so, causing her to fail to notice the dark shadow of a mythical creature that swept past her.

A small paragraph below the line of dedication caught her attention. This was what it said…

_"This is the story of a girl, who single-handedly gathers the Seven Stars of Genbu and gains the power to make her wishes come true. _

_The story itself is an incantation and the person who reads this till the end will gain the same powers as the protagonist, to have their wishes granted. _

_As soon as the page is turned, the story will become reality and begin…"_

Without even reading it, Takiko's fingers lifted the page up and flipped it across as tears continued to stream out of her eyes in rivulets that made their way down her cheeks. She, Takiko Okuda, had no idea, that from the very moment she turned the page of the book, her fate, her destiny, would be set and recorded in it, as one of the greatest legends of time…

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is my second writing of Genbu no Miko and admittedly, it's quite different from the previous one. After reading the previous one, I felt that my portrayal of Takiko was a bit… uh… weird… I wanted to give a better introduction to the characters especially in the first chapter. Unlike in the story by Yuu Watase, I don't want the relationship between Takiko and her father to be really bad. Every one of us desires to be accepted, and I guess this will be one of the main themes in the story. Please don't mind me if you feel that there's any similarities shared between this and the first chapter of Genbu Kaiden, I promise you that things are definitely different from that of the manga from the next chapter onwards. Please review and give me your comments. Thank you! 


	2. The Universe of the Four Gods

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 2 – The Universe of the Four Gods

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

* * *

A dazzling green brilliance that emanated from the book swept across the room in a quick flash. Unprepared for this, Takiko raised a hand up against the stabbing glare of the luminous green, to protect her eyes as she felt the ground beneath her feet give way. 

A sudden cloak of cold air came rushing up hastily as if in a hurried attempt to welcome her to whatever that she was about to face. With a soft thud, she finally found herself on solid ground after a seemingly endless fall. Opening her eyes, Takiko found herself struck dumb as she gazed at an entirely foreign landscape that greeted her sight.

A great expanse of white that was occasionally dotted with a scant array of scrawny trees was completely different from that of the warm summer of Morioka just a moment ago. The wind picked up, as it became a cruel whip that lashed the unprotected bare skin of her face and hands harshly. Perhaps the only similarity shared between the two places was the thick silence that hung in the air.

But even that was soon to change as screams and shouts erupted from behind her, followed by frantic yelling of people to escape.

Bewildered, Takiko turned around.

* * *

Einosuke Okuda found himself abruptly pulled back to reality as his eyelids slowly fluttered open and his vision adjusted to the dim light of the room. A cold chill had picked up despite the windows were closed. For some odd reason, he felt a strange emptiness within him that he couldn't explain and his attention immediately turned to the book that lay half opened on the floor. 

Perhaps it was instinct; perhaps it was something else… No matter what it was, Einosuke was unable to explain the reason for his instant calling of his daughter's name.

"Takiko! Takiko where are you?" Getting up from his seat in a sudden movement, the anxious father stalked through the house frantically, leaving the coat, which his daughter had so carefully placed over him, in an untidy heap upon the floor.

* * *

A group of people headed off in the direction away from her frenetically as they yelled and screamed at the top of their voices. Looking around to see the land empty with no other person except for her, Takiko couldn't help but to suspect that they were running from her. 

"I… Hey!" Takiko called out helplessly to the group of people who were almost fading out of sight.

Her breath came out as a misty cloud that diffused shortly into the air as her voice sounded thin in the thick impenetrable silence. Helplessly she gazed around the barren landscape as cold numbing sensation began to creep up her limbs.

A ball of powdery snow fell in front of her, startling her as she turned to face the person who had throw the snowball. He was a young teen possibly only a year older than her. Rather tanned he was, which was something odd, considering the wintry conditions that enveloped the land. What was captivating about him was his eyes, which were of a deep blue that resembled the shade the sky wore in the mysterious depths of the night. In the receding lights of dusk, they glinted coldly as polished sapphires.

Down he leapt from the tree nimbly, landing softly in front of her. There he stood, barely a few meters before her, regarding her silently with a steady unwavering gaze.

She on the other hand, found herself unable to blink away, as if fixated in place by his firm stare.

Breaking the silence first in a steely tone, he asked brusquely, "Who are you?"

Slightly intimidated by him, Takiko retorted, throwing his question back at him, "Who are you?" Placing much emphasis on the last word, she stood up as best as she could, ignoring the biting cold that fed on her sore limbs.

Much to her surprise however, the boy replied. "Tomite."

It sure took her long enough, but it was only then that after a few minutes since her abrupt entry into this unexpected place, wherever it was, that Takiko noticed his odd dressing. His robes were of a navy blue rimmed with a thin border of light yellow with another layer of clothes beneath which were of a paler blue. Clothes of this style, she had definitely never seen before in Japan… And who in the right mind in Morioka would sling a quiver of arrows across his back and stroll around with a bow in hand!

It was at this very instant, when the sudden impact of the entire situation hit Takiko right in the face. Staggering back slightly from the thought of it all, her voice came out as a hesitant whisper. "This… isn't Morioka?"

Arching a brow at her, he regarded her sharply with questioning eyes. "Morioka? Where's that? This is Hokkan."

"Hokkan?" the bewildered girl found herself unable to say much more.

"You aren't from this place are you?"

Takiko shook her head mutedly.

"I guessed as much. Come with me." With that, the strange youth who called himself Tomite turned and left, heading in the direction the group of people had fled off to earlier. Shaking her head vehemently as she managed her best to suppress her jumbled nerves that very much reflected her state of thoughts, Takiko inhaled deeply, before turning to catch up with him. What had just happened, she did not know. But no matter what it was, she would just have to take things along as they came. Such is life… isn't that so?

* * *

He had searched the compounds of the house thrice, his attempts futile. His mind whirled from the nagging thought that his daughter was in danger. The voice of his instinct, which had spoken to him before, telling him to wake up with great urgency, sounded again. Driven by it, Einosuke took cautious steps back to his room. On the floor, lay the book, which he had written for his wife. Half opened, the book remained and a cold wind blew the moment the author picked up his book. And as his eyes scanned the words across the pages, his frown deepened, as his brows grew knitted. 

The words that were neatly printed across drove hard into his skull with great impact. Every word within, he had no recollection of, despite him being the author. Not only that… the description of the protagonist… why did she sound so much like his daughter?

Unable to stop himself, Einosuke called out his only daughter's name, "Takiko!"

* * *

The seemingly impenetrable silence was once again broken. But this time, it was sliced by a voice that was all too familiar. Turning around, Takiko saw nothing but the boundless stretch of snow. No one else was within sight except for the youth who barely spoke. But she was certain… she had heard her father's voice. He had called her! 

The voice… had it come from the sky? Uncertainly, the young girl called back in reply, her voice wavering in the frosty air, "Dad?"

Instinct spoke again, this time round instructing him to turn the page. And so he did, only to find his suspicions confirmed as his eyes ran past the words that were rapidly appearing across the blank pages.

_The girl turned around uncertainly and called out, "Dad?"_

A dull thud sounded across the emptiness of the room as the book slipped from the man's quivering fingers. Shaking his head in disbelief, Einosuke Okuda picked up the heap of cloth that was his coat, and pulled it close to his chest, burying his face in it.

He didn't question the presence of his coat in the room despite he had hung it earlier in the hall. He knew well enough how it had come to be in his room. The only question left unanswered in his mind was how Takiko had disappeared into the book.

What in the world had he gotten her into?

* * *

It was another world Einosuke had gotten Takiko into, as she was soon to find out. Warily, she sat in a small wooden hut as an old lady eyed her guardedly. The old woman had been doing so since ten minutes ago when Tomite had brought her inside, leaving her there with his only words, "You'll be safe here. I'll be back soon." 

Then, as if having finally decided that Takiko meant her no harm, the old lady broke into a smile.

"What is your name?" she spoke in a raspy voice that was oddly soothing.

"Takiko Okuda."

"I see… Where are you from?"

"Morioka… It's a town in Japan… Where is this place? Will you please tell me where I am?" she could contain her silence no more, as question after question was popped all of a sudden in an unbroken string.

With a slight smile, the old lady interrupted Takiko's rapid fire of questions as she said, "It's no surprise that you should have so many questions… Have some warm tea to drink Takiko… I will tell you of this place, this country, and the legends that surround it…"

Pausing briefly, just to pour the young girl and herself some tea, the old lady took a small sip as she exhaled slowly, her eyes looking into Takiko's eyes, yet seemingly not truly seeing her at all.

"You are now with the Ha tribe, a group of people who close to the border that separated Hokkan from Kutou…"

Placing four pebbles on the table, the old lady indicated as she spoke, "There are four major empires in this world. Hokkan of the North, Southern Konan, Kutou of the East, and Sairou of the West… Each empire has a patron god of its own who guards over the country. Genbu the Brown Tortoise guards over Hokkan. The other countries have their guardian gods too… but all that is another story…"

Sighing, the old woman continued, "There is a legend in this world… Even among the four different empires, we all share a common legend… This myth tells us that when the country falls into dark times, a girl from another world will enter… She will be the legendary priestess who can save the country from its fallen state, for she will have three wishes granted by the patron god whom she will summon, through the gathering of the seven seishi…"

Feeling as if she was overweighed with a truckload of information, Takiko shook her head and said, "I don't understand… Why are you telling me all this?"

With a sad smile, the expression in the old lady' s eyes changed as she seemingly truly looked into Takiko's confused hazel eyes. Softly, she answered, "Because… you, my child, you are the priestess of Genbu…"

* * *

A/N: Yay! This chapter is completed… Please review! 

To karayuquex: Hello! Thanks for the review! Yea… I also found chapter one slightly similar to that of the beginning of the manga, like how Takiko's life is introduced, from the school aspect and that moving onto her home… . But anyway, hope it gives a better introduction to Takiko's character because when I looked back, I barely introduced the characters at all. Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too…


	3. Priestess of Genbu

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 3 – Priestess of Genbu

* * *

"Priestess… of Genbu? Me?" Takiko asked, interjecting her flow of words with a nervous chuckle.

Nodding slightly, the old woman replied patiently, "You said you are from Japan, did you not? I've never heard of such a place in my entire life. And from the expression on your face when I had spoken earlier, I can tell that you've never known the existence of all these before… You are the girl from another world…"

Interrupting, Takiko rambled on hastily, "I don't understand… How could I have entered this world from another world? I… I cannot be some priestess or something… I have no powers whatsoever… I'm only a schoolgirl… I… I can't…"

Rising slowly from her seat, the old lady walked over to Takiko and patted her gently across the back. "It is late Takiko… You should go to bed now… When the time comes, you will understand everything…"

On the outside, the tall youth who had brought Takiko into the hut suddenly straightened from his position by the door.

* * *

And as Takiko fell into a deep uneasy sleep, faraway in the Eastern palace, an old lady watched…

Her hands extended out with her fingered stretched wide, like long gnarled claws that moved in circular motions about the crystal orb before her. All the while, muttering under her breath, as if reciting some kind of a chant. The wisps and tendrils of mist that fogged the interior of the orb slowly dissipated, leaving a clear image of the sleeping girl in the glass. The image didn't remain there for long, as tendrils and wisps of mist returned, swirling around within, as if churning some kind of information out for the person who commanded it. Images formed…

One of the past…

One of the present…

And one of the future…

What had she seen?

A maniacal glint lit up her otherwise dead and dull eyes as the seer rose from her seat albeit unsteadily. Standing at the same spot for a minute or so, as if she was trying to regain her balance, the old woman with the magical gift of the Sight, suddenly walked out of the room, muttering to herself about seeing the Emperor.

Behind and alone in the room, the crystal orb remained…

The white wisps of mist still clouding it…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be welcome with the sight of a ceiling put together with pieces of rotting wooden planks and some rusty nails. A chilly breeze entered from the nearby window as light spilled in, bathing the room in its meager warmth. Groggily, Takiko sat up, pressing a finger to her temple as she looked around her once more, taking in the four walls that stood around her.

Where was she?

There was a dull pounding going on in her head, which she tried to ignore. Hesitantly, she took a cautious step out of bed, as she continued warily, venturing towards the door. Even the door was strange… it had no knob… Just a bolt to hold it in place… Releasing it, she swung the door opened.

A kind smile greeted her. "Good morning Takiko," the old woman spoke gently.

Memories came flooding back as if the floodgates had suddenly been released and the dull droning that went on in the back of her head grew in volume before suddenly vanishing. It all seemed so clear suddenly…

She had walked into her father's room… Took a peep into the book he had written for her deceased mother, opened it, flipped the page, and found herself in an entire pace all together… A strange youth had brought her into a village where an old woman who stood before her now, smiling gently, had spoken to her the night before…

Her words… she had said something… She said something about… the Priestess of Genbu?

"_Because… you, my child, you are the priestess of Genbu…"_

Priestess of Genbu…

Was none of this a dream?

Blinking hard, Takiko managed a smile back in return. "Good morning…"

* * *

Back in Japan, in the cramped compounds, which were undoubtedly spacious in comparison to the current hut Takiko was in, Einosuke flipped through his research papers that he had compiled during his time in China. The nights, he had spent awake during the months in China, followed by the shock of Takiko's abrupt disappearance had taken its toll on him as the dark eye rings that encircled his eyes grew prominent in the lights of the rising sun that attempted to soothe his heart and mind…

He couldn't rest…

There was a nagging though that ate at him from the back of his mind…

There was something very important about the legends he had come across… something about the Priestess of Genbu…

* * *

When the silent breakfast was over, Takiko, who was helping with the dishes, suddenly asked, voicing out the question, which bothered her, the most, "What makes you so certain that I am the priestess you speak of?"

A voice came from behind even before the old lady could speak.

"Because, half of the villagers, including me, witnessed you, in that strange garb, falling from out of the sky, shrouded by a ball of green light… Tell me, what normal person, if not a priestess, would be able to do this?"

Turning around, Takiko found herself startled by the sharp intense gaze of Tomite's.

"Grandma, I'll be taking Takiko with me to the capital… The kingdom is in urgent need of a priestess… We'll be leaving at noon…"

Nodding, the old lady said nothing else…

* * *

Far in the East, the gleam from the tall polished columns that supported the majestic structure of the Grand Hall of the palace of Kutou, where the morning assemblies were held, an old woman had bowed before the Emperor, who was seated high upon a glinting throne of gold.

Her eyes, still gleamed with a maniacal feel, as she spoke to the Emperor, the sights she had seen in her trusted orb. She had to only mention the words in her crackly voice, "Priestess of Genbu" before whispers erupted in the usual silence of the court.

Eventually, the courtiers and officials who stood in neat lines, settled down with the ebbing of the whispers. Silence reigned for a moment, before the Emperor gave his verdict.

"The Priestess of Genbu must be stopped in her task to gather the seven seishi!"

Daring the old woman was, for she questioned the emperor's words, "And how is it that Your Majesty, proposed we stop her?"

Frowning, as he pondered over that, the ruler of Kutou decided, "I'll leave the matter of the Priestess of Genbu in your hands, Chika… Alive or dead… I don't care what matter it is that you use… Just make sure, that she never gets her task fulfilled!"

With a flourish of his royal robes, the Emperor rose, as officials and nobles filed out, signaling the dismissal of that morning's court assembly.

* * *

The sun, a distant ball of dazzling gold, now hung high above the land as noon arrived. It was time for them to leave for the capital. Tomite had instructed Takiko to pack light for the journey would take not more than three days. Irritated by how he was making decisions without telling her what was going on, she had rebutted, "As if I've anything to pack", a gentle reminder to him that she was all alone in a strange foreign world, before stomping off to the kitchen to find the old lady whom she discovered was his grandmother and the village elder.

With a deep frown, she continued, "I don't see why he wouldn't tell me what's going on! If he needs my help in whatever that's going to happen, don't I have a right to know? Why does he just keep ordering me around as if…"

"I've gotten a set of local clothes for you. Change into it before leaving. As for the packing, I've already done it." With that, Tomite turned and left.

Smiling kindly with a motherly light in her eyes, the old lady said, "He's just the way he is. I would have explained all these to you, but he wanted to explain it to you himself."

Still not satisfied with her words, as could be seen from the frown that remained on Takiko's face, the old lady patted her gently before giving her a light push towards her room. "He'll explain it to you in his own time. Go get ready now…"

* * *

She had never ridden a horse before and only managed to get up awkwardly with Tomite's help. His grandmother who stood at the front of the small group of villagers who had come to see them off, hugged them tightly, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Take care… and be careful…"

With farewells and well wishes said, and perhaps much more left unsaid, Tomite hoisted himself up, behind Takiko, tugged the reins, and left. Deeper into the frozen land they went, as they slowly vanished from sight. The old lady closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Opening them once more, the tears within were no longer present. Instead, an unspoken worry and fear that had been hidden earlier by the tears remained in those dark green eyes.

And as the rest of the villagers returned to their own huts, the old lady remained there still for a few moments more, leaving a softest of the whispers behind, her heart heavy with apprehension and sadness for the two who were sealed to their destiny at such a young age.

"May Genbu be with you…"

* * *

They had ridden on for about four hours or so… Takiko, who was rather unused to this mode of transport, was trying her best to imagine it were a usual ride on her bicycle, or otherwise, to ignore the sore state and stiff of her body. Tomite had remained silent throughout the entire journey and it wasn't that his silence bothered her. In fact, she had grown quite used to it during that one day that she had gotten to know him, but if he were to speak more…

Her train of thoughts stopped short as the stallion suddenly came to a halt, as it neighed repeatedly, sounding as if it was nervous. Despite Tomite's urging, it refused to advance forward. Pausing too, Tomite got off the horse and turned around to scan his surroundings before turning to Takiko, "Stay here. Keep yourself safe."

With that, he took small, yet light steps forward, reaching into his quiver, strung across his back, to draw out four arrows. Two he held between his teeth and another two, he strung into his bow. He knelt at the front of the road, a few feet away from where he had left Takiko. For a while, he did nothing else, but to wait as he kept his bow in position, aiming at some target which Takiko had no idea was.

Hard pounding of hooves eventually came into hearing range, as a small contingent of soldiers appeared within sight. A quick count revealed about twenty of them. All wore victorious grins upon their faces and their eyes lit up with a savage glint when they spotted Tomite and Takiko.

Springing into action, Tomite released his arrows as soon as the army came within shooting range. Two went down as their horses went wild without the sure guidance of their masters, causing panic in the group, which became more dispersed on the road. Some riders fell off their horses and picked their weapons, choosing to fight on their feet instead horseback. Tomite picked off many more, as he reached into his quiver and strung his bow mechanically. Not once, did he miss.

Two had escaped Tomite's notice as they advanced towards Takiko with sadistic smirks upon their hard faces. Without any weapons, Takiko's mind raced as she eyed the distance that lay between her and Tomite. He was locked in a battle against three soldiers who were too close for him to attack with his bow. He had switched to his dagger, which seemed useless as compared to the long swords his opponents used. Then spotting a spear, which belonged to one of the fallen soldiers a few feet ahead, Takiko made up her mind. Eyeing the two soldiers warily, Takiko sprang off the horse suddenly as she ran to pick up the spear.

Seeing the spunk in the young girl they were about to finish off, the two soldiers ran forward, feeling sadistic pleasure that their victim would actually attempt to put up a fight. She proved them worthy, as her basic training in her combat classes kicked in, and she defended herself well against them two.

Tomite, who spotted Takiko's situation from the corner of his eye, suddenly felt a rush of power within him as thin arrows of ice, that grew in diameter shot out from his hands, spinning at great speed, before driving themselves right into their targets. Simultaneously, the three men fell to the snowy ground, their crimson blood tainting the pristine white snow…

Without any regard for them, Tomite quickly strung his bow once more and took Takiko's opponents down. Breathing heavily, Takiko sank to the ground, with a vague murmur of thanks to Tomite.

"What were you doing!" Tomite yelled at Takiko, shooting her an incredulous look.

Irritated by his tone once again, Takiko said and not yell, for she had not the breath to do so, "Fighting… them off…"

"I know… why didn't you kill them! I saw you! You've got some skill in using this spear!"

"They are human beings for goodness sake!"

"They could have killed you!" Tomite continued.

Saying nothing, Takiko merely stood up.

Glaring at her, he could barely contain the panic that had threatened to muddle his senses earlier on. Tomite hoisted himself up the stallion and helped Takiko up.

"I'll show you something," Tomite said levelly.

* * *

They didn't have to ride far before they reach a village where smoke rose in columns high into the sky. At that juncture, Tomite got off and brought Takiko along with him as they walked into the ruins of the buildings that were once a village. Corpses that were horribly mutilated, with blood spilled all over them as stab marks were seen over the entire body, were strewn all over the place, as if it was some kind of a morbid decoration. The elderly… the men… the women… even the children… no one was spared…

Silence reigned as it mourned for the dead. And as Takiko and Tomite worked together to dig graves for these innocents with their makeshift spades fashions from broken pieces of metal and wood, Tomite spoke quietly.

"All this is the work of Kutou soldiers whom we have met on the way just now. Kutou and Hokkan are on bad terms these days… for although Hokkan has not much riches, beneath our lands, are much precious minerals… Kutou is eyeing our underlying riches… Often, they spring attacks on villages that lie around the border… I believe the Kutou emperor is merely waiting for us to declare war, so that their troops can enter and take us down, and legally claim our land as theirs…"

His eyes dark and his voice low, Tomite continued, "When the country falls into dire straits, the priestess from another world appears… She will gather the seven seishi and summon the god before being granted three wishes…"

Turning to face Takiko now, his voice seemed almost to take on a pleading tone, "Takiko… You are Hokkan's only hope now… Our military defense is not strong… You are the girl from the other world… you can summon Genbu and save us all… Please say you will be the priestess… Too many lives have been lost…"

Startled, Takiko found herself struck dumb by the power of the emotions in his words and the intensity of his eyes that seemed so piercing even in the receding lights of dusk.

"I…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Einosuke Okuda who had been frantically flipping stacks of papers all this while found at long last, what he had been searching for. His eyes ran across the lines quickly as all memories of his research work in China came flooding back.

A gentle breeze stole the paper from his loose grip as it gently slid to the floor.

_The priestess, will be devoured by the god she summons, as a sacrifice in return for the three boons granted…_

"Takiko… Takiko! You must not be the priestess!"

* * *

Takiko's voice sounded across the silent graveyard, the determination in her eyes, a promise to her words.

"I will be the priestess of Genbu."

* * *

A/N: Greetings! Thank you for your reviews! Sigh… feeling really stressed cos I've been procrastinating a lot lately when mid years are just a week plus away… Help! . I'm going nuts with college life over here… heh.. that aside, hope you readers enjoyed this chapter too… Please leave a review! Thank you!

To karayuquex: Thanks! I hope the alternating didn't seem confusing… Yep, the old lady felt sad for them because the journey that lies before them is going to be tough and they, being so young, have to go through all these… She pities Takiko, for having to take on the burden as the priestess, but not for having appeared… Hope you like this chapter too…

To kurichan: Heh… keep reading to find out the pairing… but in the previous version, it was a Tomite/Takiko pairing… hehe… hmm… I'm not sure if his eyes are green or blue.. I remember reading somewhere that it's green but from the pictures it looks blue… I'll change it next time… Thanks!

To aznchibi: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed reading this too!


	4. The Frost in the Void

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 4 – The Frost in the Void

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Sadly.

* * *

The snow fell in ugly clumps that settled unevenly upon the dirty ground as patches of the fresh brown dirt mixed with the presumably pristine white of the snow. Splotches of crimson that further stained the pure colour remained stark and accusing under the beam of the silver moonlight. Perhaps even nature had sensed the carnal savagery that had taken place as it offered its condolences with the soft song of mourning entwined in the strands of the wind, waiting to be unraveled by those who would listen.

And in that bleak picture, two dug trenches in the layers that laid thickly upon Hokkan as if some kind of a blanket that failed in its purpose for its inability to provide warmth. They did their best to salvage the brutality that marred what would have been a beautiful picture of ideality. Yet reality is just so – cruel. With the last of the bodies buried, nature took over the job of repairing the damage done to landscape.

The snow fell again. Softly in whirling flakes that floated and drifted in the air before they fell onto the scene of devastation with a soft sigh as if offered in mourning. They gathered and gradually formed a layer over the scene. The red specks, the brown earth and the stink of decay interwoven with the tangy scent of blood – all faded with the snow's brilliantly laid façade.

And so just like that, a village vanished in less than half a day. Who would have known the difference? None perhaps if not for the melancholic tombstone that stood over watch, guarding the village that once was.

With that done, the two left.

Amidst the deepening darkness, something or perhaps someone would be a more accurate term, moved – joining the shadows that lengthened across the land. A streak of silvery white that flashed so briefly in the dark as the figure moved seemed symbolic – as if marking that hope for the bleak future had arrived.

* * *

As if setting a closure to the ghastly scene, the heavy curtains of night fell fast, shielding the stage as the darkness that lay before them grew increasingly thicker and impenetrable. The wind that accompanied rose in volume as it blasted into their ears with a piercing shriek. There was an urgent need for them to seek shelter until the sun rose and visibility returned.

Having been born and bred in the icy mountains of Hokkan, Tomite moved with a confident sureness albeit in the darkness with a firm grip on Takiko who led the horse behind her. Whatever doubts she was to have or fear instilled by the darkness and also from the trauma of having seen so many dead, she didn't show. There was a certain sense of security that his calloused hand provided, the faint warmth it gave in the cold, comforting.

Assured by this, she followed. The journey was silent. Neither spoke a word. What was going through each other's minds, that had no idea – but each was obviously preoccupied until…

Snow flew up in an untidy splatter that settled into a messy heap while Takiko laid face-down on the frosty ground. The horse neighed and Tomite stopped.

Annoyed by his lack of concern as he stood unmoving there before her, Takiko huffily got up, her cheeks with a faint blush as she stomped passed him.

"Tonight, we sleep here." That was all he said, with a voice as crisp as the wind.

And that marked the end of their day's journey.

* * *

The fire that ate hungrily at the wood, from which it was borne, swayed happily in the slight breeze that accompanied the two others in the cave. Other than the contented crackling from the fire, the quiet breathing filled the cave. Deeper in the memories of its occupants, something stirred.

_The tangy smell of that thick liquid that seemed carelessly splashed across the snowy landscape as if some kind of a masterpiece of a demented artist… _

_The lifeless bodies that accompanied the messy splattering of blood…_

_The shattered huts and the wispy smoke that rose from the burning pieces of wood…_

_The deathly silence that hung in the air…_

_It was all too familiar…_

_And the tears shed by the lonely child who survived… who would see them now?_

_Down the meandering lane the child took, in his hand a bucket full of fish that stank of a pungent horrid smell as they piled atop of one another lifelessly. Yet a smile on the child's face as he whistled a light-hearted tune, bobbing his head to the rhythm as his feet picked up the pace as well._

_And further down the lane he walked on._

_The smile he imagined on his parents' faces upon seeing his catch made him feel contented and blissful. Life in the village was quiet and smooth – but what more could he ask for? Just three meals a day and a happy family. They lived in a small wooden hut and the furniture within was rather old but sturdy still. His mother was a seamstress, while his father, a carpenter who often brought him hunting. Life was good._

_It was his mother's birthday that day. She loved to eat fish. He had no idea why – the taste of those cold-blooded slippery creatures was simply too odd for his taste but since she liked it, he had gone to the river some distance away that had not frozen to fish._

_And now as dusk had begun to fall, as the sun pulled back its rays, sinking down beyond the horizon; the child happily made his way home. _

_It would be right to say – he never expected the scene that would await his eyes._

_He never expected the scent of blood to meet his nose. Not the sight of corpses strewn all over the place; not the broken pieces of wood that stuck awkwardly out of the snow as if some sick creation of a maniac. The cruel gashes on their bodies that suggested countless stabbings they had received; the familiar faces he had grown used to seeing since the day he was born, now contorted in an inexplicable expression of unimaginable pain…_

_And as the wooden bucket in his hand fell onto the ground with a dull thud as the slippery dead fishes slid out, the child ran hard and fast to the hut at the end of the village. The door was left ajar and in the doorway an unmoving hand laid. The body it was connected to was badly mutilated – yet from the clothes and the callous on the hands, the young child had no doubt of its identity – this was his father._

_Further in still was yet another corpse – it laid in the kitchen as a messy heap upon the floor with its face down. The thin fingers of the hand were tense as they remained in that position of a seeming desperate plea for help. Knowing full well who it was, the child turned her over – he needed to see her face; he needed to be sure._

_Her eyes… The dark blue ones he had inherited from her remained wide and opened as they stared blankly and he thought, accusingly at her murderer. With a hand, he had shut them and it was at that moment, that he had made a vow – to take revenge on the Kutou soldiers who had robbed him of his everything in a single day._

_That very day, Chamka Tan died along with his family._

_A searing heat that emanated from the symbol on his back spread through his body. _

_He buried them, while the snow added onto the layers, masking the devastating carnage that had just taken place, the meaning of the symbol that was on his back echoed in the void of heart._

_The pristine white piece of land that now stood in place of the destroyed village reflected the emptiness._

_The emptiness in his heart…_

_And that day marked the birth of Tomite the seishi._

He woke up feeling perspiration lining his face and neck as he breathed heavily trying to get himself under control from the nightmare that was a scene that had replayed itself in his mind all too often enough. Opening his eyes, he let out a startled yelp as Takiko peered curiously at him with much concern.

"What… what are you doing?"

"I… You were gasping just now… I…was worried for you…"

He looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"Nightmare?"

"If only it was," he said quietly. Propping himself upright, he faced the fire which cast an eerie amber glow on his face, leaving part of it in the shadows. The dark eyes glinted in the flickering flames as he fed more wood into the fire.

In a tone that mirrored his, Takiko said, "I see…"

Seemingly preoccupied, she too stared into the fire, as if hynoptised by the dancing flickering tongues of the flame. "If only it had all just been a nightmare…"

For a moment, neither said anything. The silence in the air wrapped around them like a blanket, giving them the comfort they needed.

* * *

In the neighbouring Kutou, the old witch who went by the name Chika, grabbed a handful snow and crushed it in her hands over the orb which reflected images of priestess and her seishi. The fine white dust fell over the crystal as an eerie light that emanated from the dust grew and enveloped the tiny globe.

Within the orb, the image shifted. Behind the two, a pile of snow started to grow; taking form as it seemingly pulsated with life.

Perhaps they should have noticed seeing that it was taking place behind them…but they didn't. Too deep into the memories that haunted them, they failed to realize the danger they were in.

A whizzing sound accompanied the streak that entered the cave with blinding speed awoke Tomite from his trance as he grabbed Takiko and dove to the side. Yet another long snake of ice followed heading right towards them!

"Wha…? What's going on!"

* * *

A/N: Oops… Long update… Sorry… I feel so slack now that the exams have ended… Been obsessed with games lately… Took me quite awhile on this chapter while being plagued with all the distractions of books, games and anime… hehe… Hope you like this chapter though! Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Purpose

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 5 - Purpose

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

A ball of luminescent light suddenly sprung up to enclose the two within it. There was a strange humming in the air accompanied with a constant crackling as currents of some arcane energy seemed to traverse across the ball occasionally. Dazed from the rough push, Takiko winced as the two ice snakes came on still straight ahead. A silvery white glow shrouded the glowing green ball and Tomite, who had been unable to grab his bow earlier, drew a short sword that hung from his waist.

Nonetheless, the two ice snakes kept coming, never straying from their path, coming closer and closer, only to…

Swerve around the rim of the glowing emerald radiance, moving round its circumference and curling and finally tightening around the neck of…

The snow beast that was still emerging from the pile of snow…

Down it fell and the priestess and her companion turned back to the one who had sent the snakes.

With a roguish grin, he said, "I don't often miss."

* * *

Even across the distance that separated her from those she seek, the seer of the Kutou palace could see what happened all too clearly. With a hand that seemed stiff and bony, she slammed the table with her fist with an angry snarl.

"Hikitsu…"

* * *

The light that enveloped the Takiko and Tomite faded as the tall man who had stood by the entrance, now advanced towards them. The shimmering light that glowed softly from the eye patch that covered his right eye illuminated his face. His features were sharp and they showed a young roguish looking man in his early twenties with cold gray eyes and thin pale lips. And as his long pale brown hair whipped in the frosty wind that had entered through the entrance of the cave, Takiko couldn't help but to wonder if this mysterious young man was a friend or foe.

"Hikitsu…?"

The man's smile was the only answer Tomite got. And that was more than enough for him as he went up and punched him lightly in the ribs.

"Hikitsu! It's been awhile!"

"Awhile? Actually I think it's been quite a few years…"

Then fixating his gaze onto Takiko who stood there dumbly, uncertain of what to do, he drawled, "And this is…?"

With all signs of good humor gone, Tomite straightened his back and gestured formally to Takiko.

"Takiko Okuda - the priestess of Genbu." Then, nodding in Hikitsu's direction, he said, "Hikitsu. He's a celestial warrior too - a seishi of Genbu."

Bewildered, Takiko spoke, "A…seishi? Huh?"

Shooting Tomite a dirty look, Hikitsu questioned, "Priestess of Genbu huh. I don't suppose you told her anything at all?"

And for once, Takiko saw another side of Tomite that day as he sighed, his cheeks slightly flushed.

* * *

Takiko felt stupid. She had agreed to become the priestess without knowing exactly what the job demanded of her or knowing what it was all about. Driven by her emotions and the happenings she had let her heart get better of herself once again as she gave her word to Tomite, agreeing to be the priestess of Genbu.

And now as she sat listening to the two others' explanations of what it was all about, uncertainty crept into her heart as fear bogged her down.

"You've heard quite a fair bit from my grandmother I presume?" Satisfied with the barely imperceptible nod she gave, Tomite continued, "As priestess, you have to gather the seven stars of Genbu. They are Hatsui, Urumiya, Uruki, Iname, Namame, Tomite and Hikitsu. We have a mark on us that decides our fate as seishi of Genbu. It is a Chinese character of our name. Each of us, have different powers – powers that we sometimes may not be able to control. When we unleash these powers, the green light that appears is also a mark of us being the stars of Genbu."

"You have to gather these seven stars. Two are here with you already. That leaves five more," Tomite said with a smile.

Hikitsu rolled his eyes, "Actually, I am quite certain of her ability to count but nonetheless, I think she has heard enough today."

With a reassuring smile, he gave her a small pat on her shoulder and said, "Rest well, we will leave tomorrow."

That said, he strolled out of the cave.

* * *

Now that the fiasco had all ended, while the priestess got her much needed sleep to recover from the sudden burst of activity or rather trouble that had plagued them earlier, the two others sat quietly on top of the cliff the snowy mountain ended in.

The wind, was but a comforting gentle breeze that brought with it nostalgia who whispered into the hearts of the solitary two who remained vulnerable to the faint stirrings of memories from past years. Chords were struck and a tune unraveled – the melody the ghosts from the past sang was a familiar haunting song.

He spoke after awhile, in a voice quiet and calm with a sense of bewilderment mingled within. "She's different… from us. We ran into some soldiers a little earlier. She didn't kill them when she could, merely defending. She didn't asked, but I could see it from her eyes…she wondered how it is possible for another to kill his fellow human being just like that."

And as if in response to his earlier statement, he said simply, "I wonder too… at times… Even after all these years, the stench of the blood that has stained my hands lingers still – I cannot get rid of it no matter how hard I try to wash it off…."

A long pause accompanied with a sigh. Voice falling to a hesitant whisper, he trailed off, "And sometimes, I can't help but to wonder… If we weren't from this place… would it all be different?"

Hikitsu, who had been silent all this while, tracing a pattern out in the snow, gazed up towards the starry heavens. "Priestess of Genbu… She comes from a different world, doesn't she? One that's vastly different from ours I imagine, one where a child needs not face war or bloodshed. One where he doesn't lose everything all so soon… One where peace reigns…"

There was a brief interlude of serene quietness as one continued his tracing while the other seemed to be engaged in some attempt to decipher the arrangement of the celestial bodies above. "Peace…?" the latter asked, his voice trailing off once again, sounding the word out with a sense of wonderment – almost as if he had never encountered such a word before.

Something flashed across his mind's eye – the mental image of the corpses of his loved ones, lying in that messy pool of crimson red. Repeating the word again with hard cynicism, his fingers closed in on the snow that laid on the ground as he balled it up, packing it tightly before letting it crumble to powder.

Giving Tomite a sideway glance, Hikitsu said softly, "Maybe it's time to let go, pal…"

"Can you?"

He did not answer. And as Tomite got up and headed back towards the cave, Hikitsu asked, "What are you fighting for?"

Tomite did not reply. It was not as if Hikitsu expected one either. He too got up and followed Tomite back into the cave. Behind him, the wind blew gently still, sending powdery ashes flying across the snow-laid land.

And in just a few seconds, the character Hikitsu had been tracing into the snow, vanished.

It was the Chinese character for snow.

"Xue"

* * *

A/N: Say, does anyone know if Genbu Kaiden 5 is out yet? Hmmm…. I suppose one question comes up just all too often in battle and war – "What are you fighting for?" I hope it isn't too draggy? Hmmm.. this chapter is more like a closure to the previous chapter and a prelude into the minds of Tomite and Hikitsu…Please leave a review and thanks for the past reviews! It's really a joy to read your reviews! Christmas is tomorrow! Merry Christmas! 


	6. Iris

Genbu no Miko: The Winter's Tale

Chapter 6 - Iris

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"_Mother!"_

"_Run Emtato-chan, Run! Go to Chamka's village! Your aunt is there! Go now!"_

"_But…"_

"_We'll be joining you shortly!"_

_The woman's face glimmered – was it perspiration or was it courage? Her voice resonated with strength and urgency; it spoke of the need to survive. Her hands – one was clenched over a crudely fashioned weapon, the other on the young child. Yet her eyes…they denied everything, for they were but two vacant black holes that had already resigned to fate. Then she pushed her child out of the door, and that was the last memory of his mother._

_He was young then. Was he expected to have to go through all this at such an age? Mindlessly, he ran on, her last words pounding in his heart and brain. The fires raged on behind and maniacal laughter that battled with soaring screams became a twisted creation of a song that played in his heart, spurring him on, to leave it all behind._

_Across the arched stone bridge, over the river, across the snowy fields and finally! Finally, he reached Chamka's village where a glowing green seemed to beckon to him, guiding him amidst the mess of destruction that stood in his way._

"_Chamka! What…!"_

_The boy enveloped in the green light that would give him no warmth, turned around wordlessly, and raised his bloodied hands up. Tears rained down on them, as if in a weak attempt to cleanse the sticky fluid that clung to his little hands._

_Emtato's gaze fell on the familiar faces of the corpses before them. He needed to ask nothing more. Putting his arm awkwardly around Chamka, he offered a soft prayer to those who had left so tragically, a frozen knowing deep down within that the same fate had probably befell the singers of the song within._

_Then, they buried them all and ran._

_They should have been tired after two full days of continual running. How did they manage to go on? The fuel that burnt and blazed within…what was it? Fear. It was what that kept them alive. Now the little ones hid in a small cave for a few days. Chamka finally fell asleep._

_But for Emtato, the pain that had been nagging at him throughout his entire run, now grew with an intensity that threatened to eat him whole. Bringing his hands up to cover his right eye, a burning heat arose from him to centre itself in that glistening orb. The skin around the eye stretched and pulled, just as the iris did. The little dark lines that formed a circle now shifted to reform themselves into a dark symbol that read as dipper that meant so much more, that marked him._

_His blood-curdling scream awoke the younger child up whoran over frantically to pull the other's hands away from his face. The strangely transformed eye now cried blood as it released a strange magic in its light that returned the other child to horrible scene of tragedy. Trapped within their minds, within their pain, both gave into oblivion._

_The young girl who found them later healed their wounds. _

_They remained unconscious for days. When they awoke, they both had new names._

"_Tomite" and "Hikitsu"_

_That was what they called each other. That was what everyone called them then. They made a pact between them to never to call each other by their own names once more. With the mark upon them as the chosen ones who would help the Priestess, they swore vengeance, for justice to be paid in tenfold against them who had torn everything apart._

_Then a woman came looking for her grandchild._

_They went separate ways with the knowing they would meet once more, both stronger and closer to their goal._

Unconsciously, in his sleep, Hikitsu fingered his eye patch.

_Her name was Xue Shuang. She was the one who had bandaged his eye and told him it would be alright. She was the one who had treated their wounds, with mystical healing powers that heaven granted few. _

_But his eye never healed. It remained that way and it always would until it had seen enough of what should have been seen. Awoken since that instant, it would see it all through._

_And it saw her burned at the stake as they threw curses and accusations of "Witch!" at her. He ran away once again as they turned their attention on him. They attacked him because of his mark, his symbol. He could not comprehend nor follow what happened next. It was all too fast. Flying snakes that kept him safe. If only they could have eaten away the fire that ate at her. But it was all too late. The fire died later and left nothing behind. Not even ashes.

* * *

_

"Hikitsu!"

"Hikitsu! For the last time, wake up already!"

"Eh…?"

"Takiko is running a fever! I am getting her to the doctor!"

"The nearest doctor is miles away!"

"Well we aren't exactly spoiled for choice, are we?"

With that, they packed and mounted their horses. Takiko lay in Tomite's arms, mumbling feverishly something he could not catch. With much urgency they left.

The passed a familiar stone bridge along the way, but neither spoke a word. And then a familiar patch of land where pieces of gnarled wood stood watch over the snow-covered land. Then past a familiar cave, and on and on they went.

* * *

"They will probably be heading to the nearest doctor who resides in this village." Jabbing a bony finger to a circled area on the map, the old lady continued, "Send some people after them."

"How do you know where they will be heading?"

"You dare question me!"

The soldier bowed his head in fear, knowing full well her authority in the country and apologized frantically. In response, he got her smile, which shook him further, for he knew how sadistic and cold-blooded one had to be to rise within the ranks in Kutou.

"I am in a good mood today… I've spent a lot of magical energy to cast a fever on her that would eat into her sanity. So those poor little fools, so easily manipulated, will attempt to save their poor priestess's life by seeking for medical help!"

Interjecting her words with a shrill laughter, she then continued, "And while they do so, you had better finish them off now! Once and for all! This task is boring me…"

With a wide yawn and a lazy wave, she dismissed the officer to his task.

* * *

And so two groups of people moving in opposite directions went on their journeys, eventually meeting near the foot of the mountain, in a dip of a valley that forced the trio into a situation like that of cornered mice.

"Hikitsu! You take that those on the left!" Tomite yelled while stringing his bow with few arrows that already struck down their targets as his voice echoed through the valley.

"Yes yes my good friend. I've got three down already… Don't forget to protect Takiko!"

"Ha! Five down for me already! What do you mean by that? Of course I won't forget!"

Stabbing another with his dagger as his ice snakes took care of the others that milled around him, Hikitsu replied, "You've always been lousy with girls…"

"You are one to speak! Twelve!"

"Look out!" Tomite turned back only to see one enemy fall against the side of the horse, a dagger sticking out of his back. "That's thirteen for me. You better buck up Tomite!"

"Fifteen!"

"And a hundred more to go!" A flurry of dark throwing stars that sliced the air took ten down in that instant as a figure stood above them all, on the edge of the ridge that led down to the valley.

"Your friend?" Hikitsu raised an eyebrow quizzically as he took more down.

"Nah… Looks more like yours rather. You're always mixing around with weird characters."

"Which is why I have you for a friend remember?"

"Darn! I am out of arrows!"

Einosuke flipped the page helplessly.

"Takiko! Takiko! Takiko!"

Her eyes opened, taking awhile to recover from the glazed blurry sheen that distorted it all.

"Wha..? What's going on?"

"Takiko! You're awake!"

She didn't take too long to figure out what was happening. The arrows that sped towards them as the Kutou archers arrived and finally fired, rendered them helpless. Her burning mind was screaming already from the fever and now the scream finally exited her as it cut into the air. Silver light swept across the valley and in that instant, the arrows froze in mid-air for a second, before dissolving into dust in the next.

The remaining Kutou soldiers took awhile to recover from their shock and from the numbing sensation of the light that had just flashed across them. By the time they re-strung their bows, the throwing stars had met their targets.

"Takiko! Are you alright?" Tomite placed a hand over her forehead which burned still. She had fainted after the scream and light tore from within her.

"Tomite! Keep your guard up! He's coming…" Hikitsu rasped, the excessive use of his power had obviously taken a toll on him, not counting the multiple cuts on his body.

Indeed, the dark stranger clothed entirely in black was approaching them.

* * *

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! And again, I am sorry for the long update! Actually had this chapter written quite sometime ago but I lost it! I think there's some mysterious portal to Bermuda Triangle hidden around my desk that is eating up all of my notes and papers. Or perhaps it could even be the portal to the Universe of the Four Gods! X.x Has anyone read Genbu Kaiden 5 yet? It's so sweet! Heh, please leave a review behind! Thanks! 


End file.
